Night watch
by Kadaj
Summary: Why did he always watch over her, even when she couldn't see him? Easy, that pathetic dragon master couldn't do anything to keep her safe. He shouldn't care...but he did. Proton/Lyra ONESHOT


**AN: Hello everyone! I had been craving some more Proton/Lyra, so, here's another one shot for yah :D**

**Also, I've recently gotten a tablet, so you can expect a whole lot of Proton/Lyra art :D My deviantart **

He was always watching over her.

Even when she thought he wasn't there, Proton always made sure she was protected. Whether it was himself or his Pokemon, Lyra was truly never alone. It's not that he didn't think she could take care of herself. No, it was more or less the fact that Archer threatened to have the girl murdered on the spot if Proton didn't get his focus in line.

They couldn't murder what they couldn't get to.

He sneered from the shadows as Morty got a little too friendly with the innocent young woman. Lyra casually removed his arm from around her shoulder, giving him a small smile as she turned and started to exit the gym. Nice try, asshole. Too bad she's not interested in punks like you.

He slunk out the back door, unnoticed, the night air bitter and cold around him. The green haired man sighed, his breath coming out in a fog from the chill of the air. His long fingers clasped onto the ball on his belt, quietly releasing the Mightyena that lay within. He placed a hand on the dog like creature's head, smiling as it nudged into his palm.

"Take care of the dumbass, okay?" The Pokemon whined in response, but still scattered off to chase after the young trainer. Blaze was the only one he sent after her; he was an expert at tracking her down.

"This is pathetic." Proton tensed, his shoulders hunching, as Petrel's voice broke the silence. Sneering, he glanced over his shoulder. The purple haired man stood in the alleyway, illuminated by the street lights. Great.

"Shouldn't you be crawling after Ariana?"

"Shouldn't you not be so infatuated with a weak whore?" Proton's knife came out in a flash, and the man moved quicker than Petrel could even follow. Proton pushed the knife against the man's throat, his eyes darkening. He was much more agile than the purple haired man. It was unwise to underestimate him.

"Watch yourself Petrel. I'm sure Ariana would prefer you in one piece, if she would want you at all." Petrel tried to swallow, but stopped himself when the blade started to cut. When no more smart words came from his mouth, Proton removed the blade, sliding it back into his pocket soundlessly. Petrel rubbed his neck, a little bit less pale than he was a few seconds ago.

"Look man, I just don't want you to get caught up in something. Isn't she interested in that dragon master anyways?" Proton snorted, leaning up against the brick wall of the gym. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up in the dark alleyway.

"For now. Feelings can change."

"And then what? Some goody two shoes girl is gonna run off with some criminal? Come on, Proton." Proton didn't spare him a second look, puffing out a large amount of smoke.

"I'm not worried," was all he would say. Petrel stood there for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something else. Instead he shook his head, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I'm heading back, I'll see you around." As soon as he was out of sight, Proton sighed once again, grimacing. So maybe he was kind of worried. He wouldn't show it though. After all, he didn't get his reputation in Team Rocket for being some weak ass.

And yet why did he find himself following after some newbie trainer all the time?

He looked up from the ground, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, at the sound of approaching steps.

"Blaze?" He asked, cautiously, his voice mumbled by the cigarette between his lips. His hand trailed to the knife in his pocket, but it fell as his Mightyena came padding around the corner, a triumphant look on his face. Proton was confused…till he saw why.

"Uh…hello?"

Seriously, Blaze?

He wanted to just put his face in his hands as the brunette's head peaked around the wall into the alleyway, her eyes squinting into the darkness. Good, she couldn't see him. He quickly grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it to the ground and grinding it into the concrete. Well, time to escape-

"…um…Proton? Is that you?" He froze. There's no way she could see him…it was too dark. Right? His gaze shifted from her to Blaze. No way…she recognized his Mightyena? How?

He sighed, finally accepting defeat. He stepped into the light, quickly planting a sneer on his face to cover up anything he was feeling before.

"Can I help you?" he cockily asked, leaning his shoulder into the alleyway wall as he looked her up and down. Lyra did not falter, as much as he hoped she would. The girl was just too damn strong. Instead, she stared at him in confusion.

"I…well, I found your Mightyena wandering around and he wanted me to follow him…so…" she let out a little laugh, looking a little embarrassed. His stomach twisted and turned in ways that he hadn't felt in years. "So he led me to you…I guess?" Proton snickered, rearranging the beret on his head and stepping towards Lyra, who instinctively took a step back. Faster than she could probably follow, he grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the wall; she let out a little gasp, her beautiful brown eyes large and innocent.

He leaned in close to her; he watched as she cringed from the cigarette smell that he was sure was surrounding him. His lips trailed her throat, tongue dashing out to tease her skin. She gasped again, a gasp that was music to his ears.

"You shouldn't go down dark alleyways alone, Lyra," he muttered, huskily, as she squirmed beneath his grasp. He didn't sense panic. Oh no. He sensed something entirely different…and that, that was a good sign. Smirking, he moved his head back, releasing her shoulders. She would've fallen down if she hadn't caught herself, her knees trembling slightly. There was no recoil. There was no disgust.

The dragon master was going to have some competition.

"I…um…I…I…."

"See yah," Proton smirked, giving a little wave over his shoulder as he walked past Lyra, Blaze following.

"P-Proton, wait!" she yelled after him desperately. Let her chase him. Let her want him.

And when the time came, she would be his completely.


End file.
